


Baby Chao

by Sonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic/pseuds/Sonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic asks his boyfriend Shadow for Children. Unfortunately, as Shadow points out, males can't have babies. I guess they will just have to adopt! Sonadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Chao

"I want children"  
These three simple words that came out of the blue heroes mouth were enough to make shadow spit out his morning coffee all over the table.

"What!?" Shadow managed to splutter out after (barely) recovering from his lovers words.

Sonic grinned up at the back and red hedgehog, "I really want to have a family with you Shads!"

Shadow blushed a dark crimson. "Y-you know males cant reproduce right faker?, or is your brain too small to understand that?"

Sonic pouted slightly at the insult making him look quite cute to Shadow.

"I know I cant have a kid Shads! I was thinking we could adopt!" Sonic smiled wide and latched himself onto shadows arm.

Shadow sighed; he loved the blue hedgehog to death, but his idea of starting a family was naïve. Sonic was always out helping people and saving the world and shadow was either helping him or attending to his own missions with G.U.N. How could they possibly raise a child?

"Sonic, you know were both busy. We wouldn't have time to raise a child" shadow voiced his thoughts, attempting to ease sonic into the sad truth by using his real name instead of faker.

Sonic sighed and pouted some more in deep thought. Shadow had to control himself not to stare at the blue hedgehogs lips. Just as shadows self control was about to wear thin, sonic leapt away from shadow with a huge grin on his face.

"Lets get a pet Chao!" Sonic eyes were beaming and it was hard for Shadow to deny the idea. After all, he wanted sonic to be happy. With a slight sigh shadow gave a small OK.

"Yes! I love you Shads!" Sonic swooped down and gave shadow a peck on the lips before racing out the door with a: "Ill race ya there!"

Shadow was still in shock from the kiss. He had kissed sonic hundreds of times before, they had been together for months now, but he couldn't help but feel a tingle whenever his and sonics lips met. Shadow smiled slightly, a rare sight for anybody but sonic, before realising that the faker had just issued a race.

Shadows competitiveness rose inside him as he zoomed out the door after the blue speeding hedgehog.

Shadow arrived at the Chao garden only to be attack hugged by a dash of blue.

"'bout time you made it here Shads!" Sonic chuckled detaching himself from Shadow. A 'hmph' was all he got in reply. Sonic decided to change the topic knowing shadow didn't like to lose against him.

"Lets see the Chaos!" Sonic sung dragging Shadow by the hand into the doorway of the Chao garden

Inside hundreds of Chaos could be seen flying around and playing. Shadow could hear Sonic laugh happily and zoom off in random directions. Shadow smiled slightly as he saw sonic run up to a hero Chao and begin to play with it. A Chao wasn't Shadow's ideal pet; he could picture the Chao and Sonic teaming up and pulling pranks on him. It sounded something like what the blue hedgehog would do, and more importantly, the Chao could come between his and Sonic's relationship.

Shadow shook his head clear of the thought before jealousy overtook him.

He had to buy Sonic a pet. It was either this, or he was sure Sonic would come up with a way for them to actually have a child.

"Hey Shads! How about this one!?" Sonic ran up to him a small blue hero Chao cradled in his arms. Shadow looked at the Chao and the Chao looked back. He had the same eyes as sonic, and god, Shadow was a sucker for Sonic's eyes.

"Fine. Lets take him home."

Sonic smiled and gave shadow a big hug. Shadow blushed madly and hugged back, the Chao currently forgotten.

"Lets go!" Sonic cheered dragging both the Chao and Shadow out.

The two hedgehogs, plus the Chao, arrived back home in a matter of seconds. Sonic, Chao in hands, plunked down onto the sofa and nuzzled his face into his new 'child's' flesh.

"I love him Shads! He's just like a real baby!" the blue hero cheered obviously happy with his choice.

Shadow sighed shutting the door behind him and flopping down next to sonic.

"What should we name him?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked deep in thought once more, once again showing off his pouty lips. He suddenly smiled and turned to Shadow with a bright grin.

"Shadic! Lets call him Shadic! It's our names combined Shads!"

Shadow pondered the idea for a moment before giving Sonic a slight smile.

"Fine."

Sonic went back to nuzzling the Chao. Shadow watched all of his boyfriend's attention went onto their pet. Shadow could feel himself grow jealous at the sight and gave an angry glare at the new pet; he knew the Chao would get in the way of his and Sonic's relationship.

Sonic perked up, sensing jealously radiate from his boyfriend. Sonic smiled leaning over to give his boyfriend a loving hug.

"Don't worry Shads, I'll always love you the most!" Sonic pecked Shadow's cheek and nuzzled into him.

Shadow blushed deeply and returned the hug.

"Same here Sonic." he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick thing i wrote, very fluffy. Please excuse the poor grammar mistakes ^^


End file.
